


Storm In Your Eyes

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss. Nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ask prompt on my tumblr  
> rdjinspiringlybeautiful

Hesitantly, Steve stepped forward.

 

“Look at at me Tony”

 

Dark eyes with a storm in them to match the one brewing around them on the roof of the tower briefly met his before skittering away. It was here then, the metaphorical storm that always followed the conflagration that was Tony when sleep had eluded him for too long. Steve placed a finger under Tony's chin and lifted his face slowly.

 

“Look at me.” Steve whispered. “You are not perfect. Not every project will end as you see fit and this one is hardly over. You just need to breathe.”

 

Long lashes threatened to close as a loud thunderclap sounded overhead and the heavens opened. Steve moved in closer in an unconscious effort to both shield Tony from the pouring rain and to seek out what body heat he could. As storms went it was one for the records. A river of water was pouring down the glass walls of the tower, carrying with it the effluvium of a dry city that had been parched for too long.

In front of him, his head bowed and face covered by a curtain of saturated black hair, Steve could feel the tension begin to leave Tony and shattered exhaustion take it's place. He reached out at the exact moment Tony fell against him boneless. Steve shifted slightly, the motion seemed to awaken something in Tony and he leaned back against the assembly wall turning his face up to the still steady rain.

 

“Thank you,” Tony said softly and unsteadily, “For understanding.”

 

Steve watched in fascination as a drop of water ran from the lock of black hair curling over Tony's brow, down his cheek to his full lower lip and sucked in a breath as the tip of Tony's tongue snaked out to lick it.

 

“Steve?”

 

On it's own accord Steve's finger reached out and swept back the drenched black hair before tracing a slow path down Tony's cheek towards his invitingly parted lips. Tony's eyes grew wide as Steve felt his own storm break. For too long this man had unconsciously tempted him. The soft spill of his hair as he ran his fingers through it. The gentle touches of his hand as he tried to get Steve's attention, the low baritone of his voice as he explained some detail of a project that was clear only to him; the toned golden skin sliding over perfectly formed muscles in the gym and the most tempting of all, the seeming compulsion the man had for putting things in his mouth. Tony simply couldn't not taste. Pens, spoons, his fingers, dear God, his fingers, all somehow ended up between those perfectly formed lips.

 

Steve reached out and cupped Tony's face with his hands, thumbs inscribing soft circles on delicate high cheekbones that were forming a warm blush against his fingertips. Steve ran the pad of his thumb slowly over soft lips that parted so beautifully for him. Tony's breathing faltered and the tip of his tongue touched Steve's thumb. Steve drew in a ragged breath and leaned in to place his lips gently against the corner of Tony's mouth. Steve's tongue licked tentatively at Tony's upper lip pulling a stuttering breath from the man drawn against him.

 

Tony's head rolled loosely back on his shoulders and Steve's lips fell to his now exposed neck. Rain mixed in with the wet trail of kitten licks that Steve set along the long length of skin from ear to collarbone pausing only to place a gentle bite there before working circular swipes of his mouth up the column of Tony's throat. Tony wriggled slightly, his hands coming up to grasp Steve's head trying to guide it up to his mouth. Steve twisted gently free, lips barely grazing Tony's own as he breathed out

 

“Soon”

 

before moving up to place light opened mouth kisses against each of Tony's now closed eyes. Tony hands fell to Steve's hips in an unconscious effort to pull him closer, soft moans falling from his lips. Steve pulled back slightly to try and catch what words were falling in a murmured rush from Tony's mouth.

 

“Please, Steve.”

 

Steve inserted one long leg between Tony's and pressed forward.

 

“Please what, Tony?” He asked quietly.

 

Tony's eyes opened, dark brown now blown black. Tony's tongue flickered out to swipe over his own lips causing Steve to suppress a groan.

 

“Please, Steve.” Tony whispered again and raising his hand to his mouth and licking the tip of his own finger, ran it over Steve's lip. “Please kiss me.”

 

Steve sucked in a breath at the touch of Tony's fingers on his mouth and murmured “I am kissing you Tony.”

 

Tony pushed his hips into the solid muscle of Steve's thigh, arching his spine. “My mouth, Steve” Tony panted lightly, biting down on his lower lip. “Please, kiss my mouth.”

 

Steve drew back and in the dim light afford him by the storm and darkening night, took in the tableau in front of him. Tony's head was thrown back against his shoulders. His hair lay wet and curled against his forehead. The bowing of his back had caused his drenched shirt to show the contours of his defined chest muscles and taut stomach. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Steve groaned and running his hands over Tony's shoulders bought them closer together. Darting out his tongue he swiped delicately across Tony's lower lip. The groan he elicited from Tony echoed his own as their tongues touched with a slow, liquid curl before Steve rolled his tongue deeper into the wet heat of Tony's mouth, tasting him fully for the first time. Steve's fingers tangled in the mass of curls on the back of Tony's head as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. Lips wet with rain slid sensuously over each other and Steve's hands fell of their own accord to Tony's hips, pulling him tight against him. Eventually breath won out and Steve pulled away. Dark eyes glittered in the night as Tony leaned in and softly licked the corner of Steve's mouth.

 

“Now what” he asked thickly, rolling his hips gently against Steve's.

 

Steve moved his lips slowly over Tony's throat before sliding his hand down Tony's back to the swell of his ass and....Tony tensed up. So, not quite ready then and there was a story to be told in Tony's uncertain gaze. Leaning in for one last kiss, Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. Gratified to feel Tony press into him, Steve lead them to the penthouse doors. Dropping a kiss onto Tony's softly curling hair, he threaded their fingers together and said.

 

 

“Now? Now we talk.”


End file.
